Cal Lowell
Cal, a character from the ''Nightbound'' series, is a werewolf and a piano player. He’s also one of your love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 3, and he asks you to help find his younger brother in return for the Hunter's Sage. Appearance Cal has long wavy brown hair, reaching his shoulders, brown eyes and a tan complexion. He has light stubble on his face and tuft chest hair. He wears a red button up with a black blazer with a gold pin on his lapel. He is described to have a large frame in Chapter 4. In Bloodbound, Book 2, Chapter 4, it is noted that he weighs 800 pounds in werewolf form. Nik previously mentioned that werewolves have dense mass due to supernatural-physics. Personality He comes across as kind and helpful, wanting to find his brother and agreeing to supply you and Nik with Hunter's Sage in exchange for your help. He also shows a protective side when it comes to his younger brother Donny, who amassed a gambling debt that can only be paid by dueling with a minotaur. In response, Cal knocked Donny unconscious so he could fight the minotaur and prevent his brother from hurting himself further. Chapters Nightbound Nightbound * Chapter 3: A Den of Wolves * Chapter 4: In the Lair of Luxury * Chapter 5: Into the Bayou * Chapter 6: Descent into Darkness * Chapter 7: Secrets of the Blood * Chapter 8: The Veil of Time * Chapter 9: The Price of Prophecy Bloodbound Book 2 * Chapter 3: The Collector * Chapter 4: The Collected Relationships Your Character You first meet Cal to go find Hunter's Sage with Nik. You help him find his brother and in a premium scene, you can find more about his relationship with his brother and his mother. You can dance with him in Chapter 4. In Chapter 5, after the fight, you have the option to tend to his wounds while Nik is changing out of his dress clothes. When you three are summoned to Kristof's, Cal protects you during the bloodwraith attack. Donny Donny is his younger brother. In Chapter 4, Cal decides to take his place in a fight against a minotaur. Kristof Jensen Kristof is Cal's Alpha. Kristof calls Cal a "runt" and refers to Donny and his brothers as "runts" too. Kristof is initially mad at him for fighting without permission, but changes his mind when you and Nik tell him more about the fight. In Bloodbound, Book 2, Kristof had sent Cal to get the skull of Noktos, an artifact deeply important to the pack. However, it was only a rumor used to lure Cal (or any unsuspecting werewolf) into a trap. Cal spent days there and was eventually freed by Your Character (Bloodbound) and your friends. Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting': Cal is a werewolf by blood and can transform into a werewolf. As a werewolf, his strength, sense of smell, and healing increases which is complimented by Adrian Raines that he is a formidable fighter. *'Superhuman Strength': Cal is strong in his werewolf form and human form. When he arm-wrestled Jax Matsuo, he was able to match his strength with his until Lily Spencer distracted him to allow Jax to win. *'Superhuman Speed': Cal is fast enough to overwhelm Mr. Khlempf in combat before he had a chance. *'Superhuman Healing': Cal is able to heal fast. His body is able to tolerate heavy intakes of alcohol to survive a stab wound. Weaknesses *'Silver': If Cal is exposed to silver, it bothers him making him wild and weak. Gallery Other Looks Cal lowell.png|Suit Cal Lowell Full View.jpg|Full View of Suit Cal Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Cal Werewolf Form.jpg|Werewolf Form Cal Werewolf Form Full View.jpg|Full View of Werewolf Form Cal Casual.jpg|Casual Outfit Cal Casual Outfit.PNG|Full View of Casual Outfit Cal Underwear Full View.png|Underwear Miscellaneous Cal cameo appearance in BB2.PNG|Cal's cameo appearance in BB2 Ch.4 Cal werewolf form in BB2 .PNG|Wolf Form in BB2 Ch.4 Trivia *He is the first love interest with visible chest hair in the Choices franchise. *He plays piano and is a wood carver. *He writes songs for his mother. *He lives in the Bywater neighborhood of New Orleans. *His bedroom is kept clean and orderly; he says he likes the peace, after being surrounded by Pack chaos all day. *He owns a cologne with a greener woody smell. He mentions that he likes the outdoors smell. It reminds him of being the wolf and of freedom. *He tends to not make any promises he can’t keep. *In Chapter 8, he mentioned that he doesn’t take well to water in wolf form. *The name Cal is a short version of the Latin name Calvin, which means "little bald one". *The surname Lowell is of French origin, which means "young wolf". *He makes cameo appearances in Chapters 3 and 4 of Bloodbound, Book 2. **In Bloodbound 2, Chapter 4, he mentioned that sometimes he has bad cravings for raw meat and it doesn’t make him sick to eat it. **To test the question of who is stronger (vampires or werewolves), Cal and Jax arm-wrestle. They appear evenly matched, and it is only when Lily blurts out Squirrel! and distracts Cal, Jax wins. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Nightbound' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Werewolves